serena's diary
by mewtube
Summary: What happened from when Serena first arrived at camp to when she met ash and friends. Please note I try to update daily.
1. day 1

**day 1**

"But mom!" I begged.

"No arguments sweetie. Your father and I just split up and I need time by myself." my mom responded.

I wasn't really sure why I was going to Kanto. There was tons of camps at Kalos. I guess she

was wealthy due to her being a rhyhorn racer so she could afford it but still why?

"Ah! We're here!"

"Great..." I mumbled.

"Whats that honey?"

"Nothing!" I responded

"Well don't be shy to call me if something happens!"

"I'll be sure to!"

"Have everything?"

"Yep."

"K. See you in a month! Bye!"

My straw hat with a pink bow on it almost flew of from the strap due to the wind and my pink dress was

blowing around so hard that i figured I should go inside soon.

"Why mom. Why." I whimpered as she drove away, which fortunately, I could barely see due to my honey

colored hair blowing in my emerald green eyes .


	2. day 1, part 2

"Hello little... girl right?" said the head of the camp.

"My name is Samuel Oak but you can call me Prof. Oak." said Prof. Oak.

He had a voice like an old man recorded his voice and a record player was playing the rough voice.

he walked to 2 boys around my age who where glaring at each other.

"This is Ash and Gary, they are both 7, like you." He walked to a boy feeding a rattata.

"And this is Joey he is 6." He walked to 3 kids who where talking.

"And this is Shaun, George, and Emma."

"Shaun is 9, George is 8, and Emma is turning 8 in a week."

"Well don't be shy! Make friends! I'll go over the rules tomorrow morning, for now you will sleep in Emma's tent."

And with that the professor walked away just like my mom. A single tear made its way down my face.

"Whats the matter crybaby! Miss your mommy?" yelled either Gary or Ash for I didn't know who was who yet.

"Stop it Gary! She just got here!" yelled Ash.

"Whatever!" said Gary.

Just then Emma came up to me and whispered "This is **my** camp."

And then she walked past, not stopping even when she spoke so that no one would suspect anything.

Her dirty blond hair swooshed behind her as she walked outside and into a big orange triangular tent.

Her slim body was alot like mine but she had lots of arm and leg muscle.

She wore a grey tank top and dark grey shorts to show of this muscle.

An orange haired boy who was extremely skinny and tall rushed after her but ran in a blue tent that

was the same as Emma's every way other than the fact it was blue. His red shirt and jeans got muddy

as he ran through the ditch. A fat, black haired and shirted man who was wearing brown cargo pants

went halfway to the tents, before coming back and saying

"My name's Shaun by the way." bolting back to the tent that George, it must have been, went into.

Joey covered up his hair with his blue baseball cap as he patted the rattata, who was nibbling at his

legs protected by none more than blue shorts that were covered by his orange and white striped shirt

that was 4 sizes too big. He ignored me. As the brown haired, black shirted boy wearing purple pants

continuously called Ash, Joey, and I names, Ash approached me and said, lets find some where to talk privately.


	3. day 1, part 3

Gary was chasing us for at least an hour when we ran in a porta-pottie and locked the door.

"Fine, I was just goofing around." said Gary shortly before leaving.

Ash unlocked the door and looked around to ensure that Gary had surely left.

"All clear!" He said happily.

He brushed out any dirt that was on his green t-shirt and jeans and stood. He looked

about 2 inches taller than me.

"That was Gary, He's a jerk."

"I can tell." I said, hoping to make a friend.

"There's also Emma, and her group. They spread all the gossip of the other campers.

Oh yeah! more kids are on a camping trip but we're not with them because we ummm...

did something..." " Anyways... Shaun isn't really like them, but he just wants friends

and doesn't trust me since the 'accident' even though it was totally all Gary's fault!"

Ash bolted all this out in 10 seconds so I think it went like this anyway.

"come on, lets go back to the camp Gary and I sleep in the green tent if you need me. You will sleep in the orange tent."

And then off we went to my home for the next 6 months.

At night, I pulled out the brand new diary that I brought with me`as i am currently writing in it

and I am about to go to bed as it is getting late.


	4. day 2

**day 2**

I barely slept. I looked outside and it looked about 5 am. I hustled over to the suitcase I kept my clothes in.

"strange..." I thought for it was already opened half way.

I opened it all the way only to find that most of my clothes weren't there. Then something dawned over me.

In the car to Pallet town I was looking for my camera but I accidentally opened my clothes bag. I had forgotten

to close it!

I calmed myself down and said "It has to be somewhere around camp, I'll have to look for them later when it's

Bright out!"

Just then Emma woke up. "what's got to be around camp?"

"Nothing!"

"Fine, but leave me alone i'm not helping."

"Good!"

"Ok! Fine by me! Just let me sleep."

At around 6:30 I couldn't fall asleep. I put on the dirty clothes I had on yesterday, for I knew they would get even

dirtier, while I was looking for my clothes. I checked to see if Emma was asleep. So far, so good! I went outside

and brought my flashlight I had packed. After about 10 minutes I found about an eigth of my clothes by another

group of tents.

"Probably the kids Ash was talking about." I thought.

There was about 5 of them. One was purple, another lime green, and a yellow, and a red, and a brown one as well!

After half an hour I found half of my missing clothes in the ditch by the road. Unfortunately, people started waking up

at around 7:30, so I had to stop.


	5. day 2, part 2

At about 9 am the summer camp activities had started. We were about to start soccer,

and I hate sports, but then prof. Oak pulled me out and started explaining the rules.

"The woods to the back are off limits due to an unknown pokemon sighting. Until we

know more, we must stay away from this area." He stated.

"Other than that it's the normal rules for any school or summer camp. No hitting,

respect others, etc,"

Before I went back in I took time to look at the teams. It was Ash, Gary, and Joey,

against Emma, Shaun, and George. I figured I could go on either team, so I chose

Ash's team.

"Whats the score?" I asked Joey, but he ignored me.

"Ok..." I thought. "Hey Ash whats the score?"

"Whats that? Oh! It's 2-1, them."

"It's because of Ash that we're losing!" Yelled Gary.

"Gimme a break..." I thought, but apparently Ash had gotten used to it.

After about fifteen minutes, I scored a goal even though I'm no good at sports.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Said Ash, causing me to blush.

"Awwww! Look at the love birds!" Said Gary.

"Just ignore him." said Ash, calming me down.

"All right everyone! Time for the 15 minute break before our next activity!"

said the scratchy voice that belonged to prof. Oak.


	6. day 2, part 3

"Wait a minute!" I thought. "If I left my bag open, then how did I out my pajamas on?"

When suddenly I found out. I heard lots of giggling and laughing when I looked in the

woods to my left. There was Emma, Shaun, and George, and Emma had a pair of my underwear!

Bright red I barged in and right away made an attempt to get it back. I failed. Hey! Gimme a break

it was 3 against 1!

"Oh does girly here want her panties back?" said Emma with a tone making my blush turn into anger.

"While then lets give them back!" said George putting them on my head.

Then Emma pushed me down in the mud and the 3 bolted off in different directions.

I then ran into my tent crying of embarrassment. Now that I think of it, I didn't even take

off my underwear from my head. Good thing No one saw me. After changing my clothes,

I went to find Ash. I eventually found him chasing wild pidgey.

"Hey Ash! Whats up with cleaning our clothes?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh! While every Sunday prof. Oak takes the clothes you give him an cleans them. Why?"

"No reason just wondering!" I responded. "Perfect!" I thought. "Today is Saturday! Finally something

is going my way!"

"Hey why are you covered in mud?"

Then I realized I hadn't cleaned my self up yet.


End file.
